


На север

by ConVersia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, в которой Стив Джонс и Мэттью Уильямс выживают в условиях зомби-апокалипсиса. Связь с каноном максимально минимальна, но отсылки присутствуют.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №191 фанфикшен  
> ***  
> Дисклеймер: я отказываюсь от всех притязаний на коммерческую выгоду от публикации и заявляю, что первоначальные образы использованных в тексте персонажей принадлежат Хидэкадзу Химаруи.

Мэттью думал, что умрет. Он честно отбивался, изо всех сил защищал свою жизнь — последнее, что оставалось у него в руинах мира, — но этих самых сил у него никогда особо и не было. Клюшку он потерял в бою, и она лежала в нескольких метрах от него, на вздувшемся грязном асфальте, так, что Уильямс видел свою надежду на спасение, но едва ли мог до нее дотянуться. Он не был готов умирать, только конец света не спрашивал никого, и Мэттью закрыл глаза, надеясь, что в темноте страх отступит, а боль окажется не такой обжигающей.  
Он ждал смерти.  
Она не наступила.  
Был только глухой звук удара, треск ломающегося черепа и тошнотворный запах крови. Напуганный, едва ли не на грани срыва, Мэттью вскрикнул, скидывая с себя неподвижное, давно мертвое тело, и, не поднимаясь с земли, немедленно отполз подальше — страх заразиться был даже больше страха умереть.  
С трудом осознавая себя по-прежнему живым, Мэттью судорожно хватал ртом воздух. В то время как кто-то — не просто кто-то, а живой, определенно живой человек, — возвышался прямо над ним и как-то почти зло посмеивался.  
Очки слетели с лица, и Уильямс видел только размытую, облаченную в потрепанные синие джинсы и коричневую кожанку фигуру своего спасителя, пока не сумел натянуть оптику на нос, предварительно протерев торчащим из-под толстовки краем рубашки. Вышло не очень: рубашка давно не была чистой, благо хоть не слишком измазалась кровью, а на обоих стеклах очков красовались мелкие трещины. Но и этого хватило, чтобы опознать — действительно живого — мужчину, возрастом, возможно, чуть старше самого Мэттью. Правой рукой он держал угрожающую деревянную биту; конец ее был обильно украшен ржавыми гвоздями, с которых медленно капало бурое месиво. Мэттью поднял голову, чтобы не смотреть на капающие останки некогда живого человека, и впился прояснившимся взглядом в лицо незнакомца.  
Темные, непослушные волосы его едва ли не лезли в глаза, а одна прядь как-то очень знакомо торчала вверх. Карие — почти красные в свете уходящего солнца — глаза смотрели хмуро, с подозрительным, даже брезгливым прищуром, но черты лица казались на удивление приятными и отзывались в сознании размытым, ускользающим воспоминанием.  
Мэттью помотал головой, чтобы прийти в себя, и открыл рот, но слова благодарности — неловкие, сбитые и смущенные даже в его собственной голове — так и не прозвучали. Дуло пистолета, удерживаемого левой рукой, недвусмысленно давало понять, что никакой благодарности от него не ждут. Что угодно, но не благодарность. И тогда прозвучал закономерный вопрос:  
— Заражен?  
Мэтта тряхнуло. Простая осторожность? Его не убьют?  
Следовало ответить, но слова застряли в горле, и Мэттью излишне нервно замотал головой, так, что еще чуть-чуть, и перед глазами поплыли бы разноцветные круги.  
— Докажи. У тебя тридцать секунд.  
Голос был тяжелее оружия, направленного на него, звучал ровно, уверенно, почти металлически, и Мэттью даже не думал спорить с ним. Он вскочил с земли и скинул толстовку — красную, почти как кровь, — демонстрируя отсутствие каких-либо укусов и повреждений. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы пистолет перестал угрожать его жизни.  
Мэттью почти облегченно вздохнул, когда незнакомец убрал оружие за пояс, и тут же едва не захлебнулся воздухом, когда мужчина подошел вплотную и бесцеремонно схватил и без того перепуганного Мэтта за открытую шею. Он только пискнул, когда грубые, мозолистые пальцы вцепились в его подбородок, запрокидывая голову. Второй рукой мужчина схватился за рубашку Мэтта, намереваясь, вероятно, стянуть ее так, чтобы возможно было увидеть тело юноши полностью. Но Мэттью не позволил, обеими руками вцепившись в угрожающую конечность. Он выдавил из себя что-то, как ему казалось, грубое и резкое, о том, что он не ранен и нет необходимости лапать его везде, где можно и нельзя. Ответом Мэтту послужил смешок, но экзекуция прекратилась.  
— Хорошо, не-раненый. В таком случае, счастливо оставаться.  
Незнакомец развернулся, собравшись уходить, и Мэттью, глядя, как удаляется фигура в темной кожаной куртке с номером 50 на спине, просто не смог промолчать.  
— Погоди!  
***  
Позже, сидя в салоне найденного на объездной дороге автомобиля, Мэттью молча разглядывал человека, спасшего, а после и подобравшего его, как мокрого котенка на улице.  
Вблизи стали отчетливо видны неровный шрам над глазом, лицо, смуглое, опаленное южным солнцем, с по-прежнему знакомыми чертами, обветренные ладони, цепко держащие руль, рукава куртки, на которых виднелись следы человеческих зубов — сколько же раз спасала его эта вещь?

Радио не работало, лишь раздражающе шипело, и его пришлось выключить. Вырвать вместе с проводами в понимании его нового спутника. Поэтому они сидели в тишине и не разговаривали, занимаясь каждый своим делом. Мэтт смотрел то на сидящего за рулем человека, то на темное небо за окном и, в очередной раз заматывая клейкой лентой заметную трещину на любимой хоккейной клюшке, думал о том, что они до сих пор не представились друг другу. И им необходим ночлег.  
— Уже ночь, — произнес Мэттью тихо, в глубине души даже не надеясь, что его услышат.  
— И? — мужчина не отводил мрачного взгляда от дороги.  
— И нам нужен ночлег, — продолжал Мэттью неуверенно.  
— Нам или тебе?  
Мэттью не нашелся с ответом и какое-то время молчал, продолжая дрожащими пальцами наматывать ленту на основание клюшки, прежде чем признать:  
— Мне.  
— Тогда молчи.  
— Ладно.  
Снова повисло молчание. Стив, вероятно, любил молчание, но для Мэтта оно было непривычным и, следовательно, пугающим. Нарушить его хотелось до скрежета зубовного, и он не стал себе отказывать.  
— Мэттью.  
— Что?  
— Мэттью Уильямс. Мое имя.  
Какое-то время ему не отвечали.  
— Ты очень тихо говоришь, Мэттью. Будто боишься, что я тебя покусаю. — И прозвучал довольно громкий смешок, на который в любой другой ситуации Мэтт бы непременно обиделся.  
Да он и обиделся: отвернулся к окну, слегка поджал губы и резким, раздраженным движением закинул отремонтированную клюшку на заднее сиденье.  
— Не боюсь.  
— Боишься, — сказал как отрезал. Мэтт снова медлил с ответом, понимая, что действительно боится. Но признавать этого вслух Уильямс не желал, поэтому молчал, вглядываясь в темные очертания деревьев за окном.  
— Стив, — прозвучало как бы невзначай, но тишина разорвалась с треском, так, что Мэттью почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
— Что?  
— Стив Джонс. Мое имя.  
И формой, и интонацией ответ очевидно пародировал попытку Мэттью завести знакомство. Мэтт был почти готов обидеться сильнее и даже ответить что-то колкое, однако всем, что заняло мысли юноши в тот момент, было...  
Господи.  
Сердце Мэтта пропустило удар и рухнуло куда-то в пятки. Имя Стива Джонса было знакомо ему столь же хорошо, сколь и торчащая вверх непослушная прядь, и аккуратная форма носа, и островатые скулы, и даже разрез глаз.  
Мэтту стало нехорошо.  
***  
— Стив.  
— Стив? — Мэттью переспрашивает, поднимая на товарища отрешенный, потерянный взгляд. Его слегка трясет во время разговора, да и последние часы он весь — трясущийся комок нервов, напуганный и нуждающийся в поддержке. Альфред Джонс, улыбаясь, хлопает его по плечу ободряюще, с таким беззаботным видом, словно не произошло ничего страшного. Точно так же Ал поддерживает друзей перед сложными экзаменами или перед походом с девушкой в кино. И хотя происходящее определенно не является чем-то даже отдаленно похожим на первое свидание или тест по алгебре, кажется, что оптимизма и жизнелюбия Альфреда может хватить даже на два конца света. Потому Мэтт вдруг затихает и дрожь его прекращается.  
Альфред поднимает голову к небу и щурится. От его светлых ресниц отражается свет солнца, а в волосах сверкает золото зари. Он небрежно забрасывает очередную сумку в багажник, закрывает его и, похлопав ладонями друг о друга, чтобы стряхнуть пыль, оборачивается к Мэтту.  
— Да, Стив. Мой брат, я говорил тебе о нем. Собираюсь ехать на юг, надеюсь пересечься с ним там.  
— Думаешь, он в порядке?   
Альфред на миг замирает, разглядывая Мэтта как дурачка, и заходится в хохоте, даже более громком, чем обычно. И не привычным его смехом — глуповатым и наигранным, а живым, заливистым и струящимся будто из самой глубины грудной клетки.  
— С ним не просто все хорошо, — отвечает Ал, едва отсмеявшись, — я почти уверен, что он получает удовольствие от происходящего, — говоря это, юноша падает на переднее сидение автомобиля. — В этом мире есть только два человека, которые способны порадоваться концу света. И если имя первого — Иван Брагинский, то второго совершенно точно зовут Стив Джонс.  
Альфред хлопает дверью и кричит уже через открытое окно:  
— Может, ты все-таки со мной, Мэтти?  
И Мэттью бросает все, прекрасно осознавая, что в глубине души ждал лишь этого приглашения.  
(Да, Ал, непременно, ведь я так боюсь остаться один)  
***  
Весь тот вечер и всю ночь Мэттью беспрестанно глядел в окно, и язык его не повернулся сказать Стиву то, что так рвалось изнутри наружу, скреблось на душе и сдавливало горло болью, виной и липким страхом.  
Проснулся он уже днем. В глаза слепило солнце, а за плечо его тряс Джонс.  
— Все. Хана бензобаку. Не хочешь остаться тут, поторапливайся. Я тебя ждать не стану.  
И в этом был весь Стив.  
Он оказался именно таким, каким Альфред его и описывал: своевольным, недружелюбным одиночкой, не любящим какую бы то ни было компанию. И, самое главное, на всю голову ненормальным.  
А иногда Стив напоминал Альфреда. Говорил какие-то знакомые фразы, изредка шутил и временами становился таким же увлеченным, одержимым, каким бывал один лишь Альфред. Вот только Ал мог быть одержим чем угодно: спортом, видеоиграми, фантастическими историями о космосе и даже своими любимыми хлопьями. А Стив был одержим убийствами и видавшей виды бейсбольной битой. Он был отражением в кривом зеркале: и уродливым, и прекрасным, и притягивающим, и отталкивающим, и похожим, и совершено разнящимся.  
За то недолгое время, что они были вместе (вернее, Мэттью собачкой таскался за Стивом), Мэтту не раз довелось увидеть, почему Альфред называл своего брата человеком, способным радоваться концу света. Просто... Стив расправлялся с мертвецами, словно безумный. Бросался в самое пекло и с маниакальной улыбкой и пугающе счастливым смехом раскраивал битой кости и черепа вставших у него на пути зомби.  
Он не избегал мертвецов, не избегал опасностей, как бы Мэттью не убеждал его пойти более спокойной дорогой и, тем более, не заходить в крупные города и некогда оживленные их районы. На подобные заявления Стив отвечал смехом и предложением сходить к мамочке под юбку, в ответ на которые Мэттью непременно обижался. Но о том, чтобы разойтись, Уильямс даже не думал.  
Потому что со Стивом не было одиноко, а значит, практически не было страшно.  
(Мэттью не боялся ничего так сильно, как одиночества)  
А еще Стив не терпел слабости и не позволял быть слабым, хотя Мэтту очень, очень сильно хотелось быть слабым и вручить себя в чьи-нибудь заботливые руки (Альфреда, например). Но Стив был похож на брата только внешностью. Альфредом он не был. Он лишь напоминал о нем и временами говорил знакомым голосом знакомые фразы.  
— Не вздумай киснуть.  
— Что?  
***  
Мир вокруг рушится, вся огромная людская империя с грохотом падает, как падал Рим и как падал Вавилон. Мэттью кажется, что его сносит волной, и он почти готов утонуть в собственном отчаянии.  
— Эй, — Альфред улыбается и кладет руку Мэтту на плечо, чуть сжимая (для Альфреда это «чуть», а Мэтту кажется, что его кости вот-вот хрустнут), — не вздумай киснуть, бро! Я же герой, а герой не даст тебя в обиду!  
Улыбка Альфреда сияет, и Мэтт отвечает ей тем же.  
***  
— Я говорю, не вздумай киснуть. Вялые унылые тряпочки мрут как мухи, а я не собираюсь тратить время на будущий труп, — говорил Стив самым спокойным и самым серьезным тоном, без тени шутки и без намека на тот оптимизм, который был так свойственен Альфреду.  
В этом мире всегда солнечному, подбадривающему Альфреду Джонсу противостоял мрачный реалист Стив Джонс, уверенно заявляющий: все плохо и будет только хуже.  
— О, — Мэттью поник. — Я понял.  
***  
Со Стивом, как бы он не говорил, что каждый здесь сам за себя, было безопаснее, чем в одиночку. Он обещал оставить Мэтта на дороге, если тот будет ему обузой, обещал бросить на растерзание зомби, если тот не сможет защитить себя, обещал лично пристрелить (и в его понимании это было бы проявлением гуманности), если Мэтт позволит хоть какому-нибудь мертвецу даже оцарапать себя.  
Обещал, но поступал иначе. За шкирку вытаскивал из передряг, как тонущего котенка из воды. Ругал, но тащил за собой, открывал для него пассажирскую дверь найденного на богом забытой дороге брошенного, но еще на что-то способного автомобиля. И, стараясь никак не комментировать свои действия, набирал вдвое больше запасов, чем требовалось ему одному.  
А когда Мэтт пытался выразить благодарность, Джонс срывался.  
— Не собирался я тебе помогать. Удивительно, что до сих пор не пришиб тебя, такого же бесполезного, как те ходячие куски мяса.  
В первый раз, когда Стив сказал подобное, Мэттью едва сдержал себя, чтобы не заплакать от обиды. Второй раз молча отвернулся. Третий раз осмелился ответить: «Удивительно, что ты до сих пор продолжаешь таскать бесполезному куску мяса консервы из супермаркетов, и почему, спрашивается?»  
Пояснить причины Стив не смог и больше, на удивление обоих, эту тему не трогал. Зато, к своему ужасу, ответить на свой же вопрос смог Мэтт. Их взаимное молчание тогда продлилось больше суток, столь непривычно ощущал себя Стив, и столь мерзко и холодно было внутри у Мэтта.  
Все было довольно просто.  
***  
— Хей, Ал, — Гилберт по-дружески хлопает его по плечу, и Мэтт подскакивает на месте, едва не пролив кофе.  
— Я не Альфред, п-прости, Гил, — отзывается Уильямс и смущенно и мягко улыбается. Гилберт удивленно вскидывает брови, чуть приоткрывает рот и на миг зависает.  
— Черт, парень, не извиняйся. Вы, ребята, так похожи, что иногда я готов принять вас за потерянных братьев, как в индийских сериалах, — смеется Гил и смешно ворошит ладонью белоснежные волосы.  
— А я хотел бы такого брата, — весело звучит у Мэтта за спиной, и из-за его плеча выпрыгивает Альфред, настолько внезапно, что Уильямс все-таки проливает свой кофе, хотя это почему-то остается никем не замеченным. Компания смеется, и Мэтт смеется тоже, думая, что и сам хотел бы иметь такого брата, как Альфред.  
***  
Своими светлыми локонами, голубыми глазами, телосложением и даже очками в практически идентичной оправе Мэттью всегда был похож на Альфреда.  
— Ты опять задумался, — одернул Мэтта Стив, когда они оба шли по опустевшим коридорам заброшенной городской больницы.  
— Извини, — ответил Мэттью, вскинувшись. Его отрешенный взгляд прояснился, и юноша, стараясь показать себя вполне осознающим реальность, пинком открыл ближайшую дверь.  
— Не знаю, что тебя беспокоит, но однажды это тебя убьет. Твои собственные демоны сожрут тебя раньше, чем какие угодно зомби.  
О.  
Мэттью отвернулся. Он уже не хотел говорить со Стивом о том, что именно его беспокоит.  
Нет, хотел, на самом деле очень хотел, потому что это разрывало все органы у него внутри, острыми зубами впивалось в сердце и жевало его, жевало, жевало.  
Но Мэттью боялся. Стоило только открыть рот, как что-то вязкое внутри останавливало его, лишало дара речи, и Уильямс замолкал, позволяя этому демону внутри себя продолжать со вкусом жевать, жевать и жевать.  
***  
— Ты нервничаешь.  
— Прости?  
— Что-то тебя тревожит. И это плохо, Мэтти, нельзя позволять апатии поглотить тебя.  
Мэттью склоняет голову.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав.  
— Так в чем проблема? Выговорись, бро, а то выходит, что я один тут болтаю, — Альфред смеется, складывая руки на руль и размещая на них подбородок так, чтобы было удобнее слушать. Мэттью тут же тушуется, не имея представления, с чего начать и как описать свою проблему.  
— Я волнуюсь, — признается он наконец. — Вирус продвинулся на север, и сейчас там уже не так безопасно, как было раньше. А там Мэгги и...  
— Тебе не следовало ехать со мной? — Альфред резко отнимает голову от руля, и лицо его отражает внезапное беспокойство, почти испуг.  
— Нет, Ал, все в порядке.  
Мэттью решительно мотает головой, хоть он и не до конца уверен в своей честности: он поехал с Альфредом на юг вместо того, чтобы отправиться в Канаду, по собственному желанию. Но лишь по той причине, что совершенно не хотел уезжать в одиночестве. Мэттью боялся остаться один настолько, что ухватился за Альфреда как за самого близкого человека. Но было ли это верным решением, он не может сказать с уверенностью.  
— Ты уверен? — Альфред хмурится так, словно читает его мысли, отчего Мэтту становится не по себе: столь редкое проявление серьезности у Джонса никогда не сулило ничего хорошего. Мэттью спешит успокоить друга:  
— Абсолютно. С Мэгги Джеймс, а он сможет о ней позаботиться.  
Слегка помедлив, Альфред кивает.  
— Хорошо. Но если что, не вздумай держать в себе. Иначе твои демоны сожрут тебя.  
***  
— Мэттью, перестань зависать, или я вылью на тебя пузырек с нашатырным спиртом.  
В маленьком, неосвещенном помещении, голос Стива отдавался гулким эхом.  
— Тебя волнует мое состояние? — едва не выронив из рук маленькую горку бинтов, спросил Мэтт тихо, и голос его слегка дрогнул.  
— Конечно, — Стив вполне серьезно кивнул. — Я уже, кажется, говорил, что не собираюсь возиться с будущим трупом.  
— Прости.  
— Я ударю тебя твоей же клюшкой, если ты еще раз извинишься.  
И Мэттью с трудом проглотил очередное извинение.  
***  
Когда третий зомби ухватил Стива за ногу, он чертыхнулся и на секунду подумал, что сейчас конец близок так, как никогда еще не был. Вырваться почти не представляло возможным, и стоило зомби едва лишь прокусить ткань джинс, как для Стива Джонса все было бы кончено.  
Мэттью появился неожиданно и, молча, с абсолютно спокойным и решительным выражением лица заехал клюшкой по затылку вцепившемуся мертвой хваткой в ногу Джонса зомби. Тот отлип от своей несостоявшейся жертвы и повернулся в сторону раздражителя, за что получил еще один удар, теперь уже по лицу. Клюшка Уильямса не выдержала и с треском сломалась, однако, получив относительную свободу, Стив вывернулся, ухватился правой рукой за край биты, перехватил ее максимально удобно и... пустился в безумие.  
Позже, отдышавшись, Стив удовлетворенно потряс вымазанной в крови битой в воздухе и, глубоко вдохнув пропахший тухлым мясом воздух, отрешенно произнес:  
— Продолжишь в том же духе, и я подумаю над тем, чтобы изменить свое мнение о твоей бесполезности.  
Мэттью фыркнул. Потому что в этот момент он прекрасно осознавал: каким бы тихим, спокойным и робким он ни был и как бы ни был подвержен унынию, назвать куском мяса Мэттью Уильямса, воспитанного Джеймсом Уильямсом, было самой большой ошибкой для любого, кто когда-либо имел с ним дело.  
У него ведь, черт возьми, нет права на очередную слабость.  
***  
Так сложилось, что за все время их знакомства Мэттью так ни разу и не спросил Стива, куда они держат дорогу. Они просто перемещались, это было естественно, это было безопасно, это не вызывало вопросов.  
Джонс особо не болтал, предпочитая говорить только тогда, когда это необходимо и, по сути, не рассказывал ничего о себе, своей жизни, своих планах (Мэттью не узнал бы никогда, что у Стива есть — был — брат, если бы не был знаком с ним лично). И только временами Джонс позволял Мэтту самому рассказать что-то в дороге, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить гнетущую тишину. Самому же Мэтту было все равно до их пути: с недавних пор он двигался и существовал по инерции, не имея определенной цели.  
Они посетили два или три небольших городка, сменили четыре автомобиля и около шести раз Мэттью готовился быть убитым, прежде чем он, наконец, осознал. Они двигались на север.  
На Север. Для Мэтта практически обратная дорога, тот же путь — в город, из которого они с Альфредом уехали около полугода назад. А значить это могло только две вещи.  
Первое: Стив выбрал этот путь совершенно случайно.  
И второе: Стив намеревался найти Альфреда точно так же, как Альфред намеревался найти Стива.  
Спросить напрямую Мэттью так и не решился.  
Демон внутри него продолжал со вкусом жевать.  
***  
Первая настоящая ссора случилась на пятый день пути. Причину звали Феликс Лукашевич. Мэттью заметил его, в одиночестве плетущегося по дороге, и попросил Стива остановить. Тот поворчал, но просьбу выполнил, убедившись, что речь идет о вполне живом человеке. Феликс оказался поляком. Рассказал о потерянном друге из Литвы и, какое-то время поколебавшись, будто это делало ему физически больно, попросил помощи.  
Уильямс готов был впустить его в машину в тот момент, когда раздался выстрел.  
На лице Стива не отразилась ни единая эмоция. Он молча убрал пистолет за пояс и надавил на педаль газа.  
Осознав произошедшее, Мэттью закричал настолько громко, что сам удивился способностям своих голосовых связок.  
— Какого черта, Стив? Ты настолько сильно не хочешь кому-то помогать? Что он тебе сделал?  
Мэттью чувствовал, как злость закипает внутри, но уже ничего не мог, да и не хотел с этим сделать. Он вцепился Стиву в руку, потому что тот упрямо не обращал внимания на направленный в его сторону праведный гнев, и почти трясся от осознания невозможности заехать кулаком в наглую рожу одной определенной бессердечной сволочи.  
— Он перегрыз бы тебе глотку в лучшем случае через два часа, а в худшем, едва ты протянул бы ему руку. Этот парень был заражен, — бросил Стив грубо и дернул рукой так, что машину повело в сторону. — И отцепись от моей руки, иначе я решу, что ты тоже не против меня сожрать.  
Мэттью выполнил приказ скорее на автомате, откинулся на спинку сидения и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. На ближайшее время он планировал забастовку.  
Но сдался уже на второй минуте.  
— Стив, это было неправильно.  
— Нет, это выживание. Ни ты, ни я ему бы уже не помогли.  
— Но он тоже человек! А ты убил его так, словно он никогда и не был человеком!  
Стив повернул голову, пристально осмотрел Мэттью и, отвернувшись, хмыкнул.  
— О, он непременно человек, все признаки на лицо. А с чего ты взял, что я хотя бы немного ценю человеческую жизнь?  
Мэттью подавился воздухом. Сказанное Стивом легко вязалось и с его характером, и с его поведением, и с тем, что говорил о нем когда-то Альфред. Но совершенно не вязалось с представлениями Мэтта о том, какими могут быть люди.  
— Нет...  
— Да, Мэтт. Или ты думал, что я взял в руки оружие только тогда, когда трупы встали из могил?  
— У тебя что... — Мэттью говорил совсем тихо и слабо, и даже эти слова резали ему горло. — Совсем нет ничего святого?  
Стив промолчал. А затем, подумав, слабо покачал головой.  
— Это неправда. К сожалению.  
— Что?  
— Я не ценю жизни других людей, Мэттью. Потому что они сами должны ценить и защищать свои жизни, но никак не я. И если они этого не могут, это только их вина. Но, — Стив чуть помедлил, прежде чем продолжить, — это не значит, что мне совсем ничего не дорого.  
Голос Стива как-то хрипло оборвался в конце, и повисла неестественная тишина.  
А когда к Мэттью пришло осознание услышанного, он отвернулся от Стива к окну и беззвучно заплакал, впервые за все время чертового конца света позволяя слезам градом литься по щекам и капать на ворот любимой рубашки.  
***  
— Я люблю этого ненормального, — произносит Альфред внезапно. Мэтт не отвечает, ему все еще ужасно хочется спать, и он только вопросительно смотрит на Альфреда, ожидая пояснения.  
— Ну, знаешь, я не уверен даже, что он будет рад меня видеть. Мой брат, я имею в виду. Он уехал от нас, едва окончил школу, и с тех пор я почти не виделся с ним и едва ли слышал о нем. Не думаю, что Стив вообще кого-то любит. А я его все-таки люблю.  
— Думаешь, он будет тебе не рад? — переспрашивает Мэттью удивленно. Альфред тихонько смеется и задумчиво смотрит куда-то вдаль. Ответа не следует.  
***  
После того разговора два дня они перекидывались лишь обрывками фраз. Стив был хмур и мрачен, будто сожалел о том, что сболтнул лишнего, Мэттью же был угнетен и подавлен, а чувства продолжали грызть его изнутри и царапать ребра острыми когтями. Они приближались к городу, заполненному мертвецами. Пустому городу, в котором разве что стены знакомого кампуса напоминали о существовании некоего Альфреда Ф. Джонса.  
Мэттью не хотел в этот город, но что-то по-прежнему держало его за горло холодными цепкими пальцами и не давало раскрыть рта.  
Однако, на подходе к уже знакомым местам — они бросили машину в двадцати километрах от города и с тех пор двигались пешком — Уильямс не выдержал.  
Дрожа всем телом и не сдерживая рыданий, Мэттью рассказал Стиву все, что рвало ему душу.  
***  
— Мэтти, ты же не думаешь плакать?  
Альфред слабо улыбается. У него не должно быть сил улыбаться, у него нет чертового права улыбаться, но он улыбается, потому что это Альфред и Альфред просто не может иначе. Мэттью глотает слезы и отрицательно мотает головой, тряхнув при этом кудрями так, что некоторые пряди просто прилипают к мокрому лицу.  
Он хватает Альфреда за руку, но тот не дается и из последних сил отталкивает Уильямса от себя. А потом срывается и, запрокинув голову назад, ударяется затылком о грязную кирпичную стену.  
— Черт!  
Джонс со всей силы впивается зубами в собственную губу и сдавленно воет. От этого звука Мэтта начинает не просто трясти, а откровенно колотить. Его захлестывает волной страха и отчаяния, ему хочется бежать, кричать, плакать, уткнувшись Альфреду в теплое — сейчас болезненно горячее — плечо. Хочется сделать хоть что-то или упасть рядом и умереть, но Мэттью не позволяет себе ничего из этого, пока слышит, как тяжело дышит Альфред.  
— Ал...  
— Нет, нет, нет. Закрой рот, Мэтти. Иначе ты ляпнешь сейчас что-то такое, от чего мы оба пустимся в рыдания. А я не хочу панихиды, тем более, я еще даже не умер. Воздашь должное герою как-нибудь после.  
Мэтт кивает. Они сидят молча. Альфред, возможно, осмысливает что-то, а Мэттью просто слушает его дыхание, закрыв глаза, и беззвучно молится в пустоту. А потом Альфред подает голос.  
— Эй, Мэтти, — Мэттью широко распахивает глаза. — Согласись ведь, я умру как герой?  
Мэттью отчаянно кивает.  
— Только не плачь, ладно?  
Снова кивок. Тишина. Мэтт продолжает слушать ее, ловить в ней признаки угасающей жизни. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох...  
Что-то срывается у Мэттью в груди.  
Выдох.  
— Эй, посиди со мной, ладно? Было бы здорово, ну, знаешь, уснуть. Я говорил тебе, что боюсь засыпать в одиночестве? — Альфред хрипло смеется. — Спал с игрушечным инопланетянином лет до четырнадцати. Ты видел его, классный такой. Тони.  
Альфред несет какой-то бред, настолько уже обыденный, что на миг Мэтту даже кажется, что ничего не произошло, и он будет слушать эту ерунду до скончания своих веков. Но Альфред вдруг замолкает. Мэттью вслушивается.  
Вдох. Выдох.  
— Мэтти.  
Уильямс чувствует, как касается его ладони холодный корпус пистолета.  
— Будь другом, не дай мне проснуться.  
***  
Мэттью думал, что Стив слетит с катушек от злости и просто убьет его. Стив думал так же. Они оба сидели в машине и молчали, не глядя друг на друга. Мэтт — с синяком под левым глазом, Стив — с разбитой в кровь губой.  
— Это ты виноват, — глухо произнес Стив, стирая кровь с разбитой губы.  
— Да.  
— Слабак.  
— Пожалуй.  
— Почему я просто тебя не прикончил?  
— Потому что...  
Мэтт запнулся.  
— Ага, — кивнул Стив, соглашаясь с невысказанной мыслью.  
Потому что Мэттью Уильямс и Альфред Джонс всегда были чем-то похожи.  
— А удар у тебя неплохо поставлен. Я не знал.  
— Спасибо.  
***  
А следующим утром Мэттью предложит разделиться. Вспомнит, что где-то в Канаде у него все еще есть брат и сестра, виновато улыбнется и, чтобы не уходить с пустыми руками, потянется к своей клюшке, практически полностью замотанной клейкой лентой после многочисленных ударов о предметы более твердые, чем шайба.  
Стив разломает ее об колено прямо у Мэтта на глазах.  
— Это задержит тебя на время, да? Пока ты будешь ее чинить? Черт бы побрал тебя, Мэттью, ты же помрешь без меня.  
— Думаешь? — прищурится Мэттью недоверчиво.  
— Уверен!  
И Стив лукаво подмигнет.  
***  
В условиях конца света никто не будет счастлив. Кто-то будет бежать и прятаться, кто-то отправится на поиски вакцины или других способов спасения, кто-то даже пожелает построить новый Вавилон на развалинах мира. А Стив Джонс и Мэттью Уильямс собьются с пути, но не посмеют разойтись.  
Потому что каждый из них по-своему похож на Альфреда Франклина Джонса, хоть никто им и не является.


End file.
